comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Second Hundred Year War (Earth-2213)
The Second Hundred Year War was the second great war between the majority of the shinobi nations on the world. Born from the scars and catasthrope of Fire Lord Sozin instigated first incited conflict, the Second Hundred Year War proved to be the worst conflict in history, claiming hundreds of millions of lives. They mostly took place in minor nations, such as the Land of Storms, which left them devastated and effectively broken after the end of the war. Although no official winner was declared, the Land of Fire was the most favored and least affected among the five great nations. Overview The First Hundred Year War ended in 222 BG with the death of Fire Lord Sozin and an armistice treaty, but left the five great nations extremely weakened and economically broken. The treaty ensured an uneasy period of relative peace, but thirty years later, the economic and social disparity between the nations became violent. Factions were formed, and under the pretext of expending rights, the countries started to form their own militaries to expand to neighbour territories, starting a new war which, like the first, would last a total of one hundred years. It was during this time that the Land of Fire and the Land of Earth upgraded and increased their military force to become the present war machines they are known to be. One of the most important engagements of the war was the Siege of Ba Sing Se - an attempt by the Land of Fire to further their territory into the Land of Earth, which was started by Konohagakure shinobi led by then-General Iroh. He hoped that, conquering one of the enemy nation's most powerful cities, he would secure the war's victory on the Land of Fire and Konoha. .]] In 18 BG, Iroh and his army of Konoha shinobi besieged the city of Ba Sing Se, one of the most powerful cities of the Land of Earth and thus a massive strategic location for Iwagakure during the war. The siege started after Konohagakure infantry attacked the city's Outer Wall, in the hopes of securing a path for an invasion army. The Iwagakure shinobi fought back almost immediatly, holding Konoha's army for three months. The siege's turning point came when Iroh was finally able to breach the Outer Wall, and Konohagakure secured the foothold they so desperately wanted. The wall's breach opened the way for the invasion force, and the lead jonin of the battle surrendered, only to be executed. Konohagakure advanced into the agrarian zone and continued their onslaught. Iroh's morale, however, was destroyed once he received that his son, Lu Ten, had been killed by Iwa soldiers in battle. Heartbroken, Iroh lost his will to continue fighting, realizing he had lost too many men and women, and that their morale was also wavering. Iroh then withdrew from battle to the Land of Storms, bringing an end to the six hundred-day siege. Konoha's invasion failed, and Iwa successfully recaptured their nation's most important city. Aftermath Staying true to the worst fears of the nations, the Second Great Shinobi War brought the deaths of even more individuals and the birth of new heroes; it was during the war that the legendary Sannin - Iroh, Tsunade, and Orochimaru - were formed, a nickname they received from Hanzo the Salamander during a skirmish on Amegakure. Tsunade, the future Fifth Hokage, became widely known as the greatest healer in the world, where she countered all poisons created by Chiyo, and her discoveries and ideas in the field of medicine revolutionized the way shinobi could use bending abilities in battle, with special forces she herself trained, which proved to be a success with an increase of survival rates and mission effectiveness. The war saw a large number of deaths; Iroh's son, Lu Ten, was killed during the six-hundred-day Siege of Ba Sing Se, leaving him in deep depression and in the loss of the title of daimyo, which instead fell into the grip of his brother, Danzou . Tsunade's lover, Dan Kato, died in battle, as well as the parents of Sasori, prompting him to eventually leave his home at the Sunagakure and become a member of the Akatsuki. Chiyo swore vengeance on the infamous Sakumo Hatake, the White Fang of the Leaf, who took the lives of Sasori's parents. Sakumo failed during a mission and eventually commited suicide, which shaped his son Kakashi in the years to come. Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan, three children from Amegakure, were left orphaned after the war. Iroh, still affected by the guilt of Lu Ten's death, took care of them for some time before returning to the Land of Fire, raising them as if they were his own children. Nagato grew to disdain the war for the suffering it caused, and so he, Yahiko and Konan grew to found the Akatsuki, bent on protecting the Land of Storms from war. Category:Earth-2213 Category:Events of Earth-2213 Category:Conflicts of Earth-2213 Category:Events Category:Created by Draft227